Thunderman Vol 1
by Thunderman87
Summary: This story tells the tale of Thorben, a more or less ordinary man, who suddenly is granted superpowers and becomes the superhero Thunderman. The story mainly features own characters, but has some Marvel characters as regulars and in guest appearances.


**PROLOGUE**

Back in ancient times, humans were aware of a simple fact: That there are other worlds than the Earth, filled with life.

Some of those worlds were inhabited by beings the humans worshiped as gods, like the Asgardians, the Olympians and the Heliopolitans, only to name a few.

The Asgardians, led by Odin, the king and All-father of Asgard, were mostly worshiped by the Norsemen and Germanic people. The Olympians by the ancient Greeks and Romans and the Heliopolitans by the people of Egypt.

Other worlds were the home of deadly threats to mankind, like the blue-skinned Frost Giants from the icy world Jotunheim or the Fire Demons of Muspelheim. The gods fought numerous battles on Earth against them, saving mankind several times.

However, for yet unknown reasons the citizens of the other worlds stopped interfering with the Earth. Soon after their leaving, the dark medieval times started and the knowledge of their existence turned into myths and legends.

It's now late 2009, during the last few years the world has changed quite a lot, with superheroes as well as villains appearing:

The famous industrialist and playboy Anthony Stark invented a high-tech armor, becoming the first known superhero of the present day: The invincible Iron Man.

Scientist Reed Richards lead a team of explorers, consisting of Susan Storm, her brother Johnny Storm and Ben Grimm, on an experimental shuttle into space. On that trip they were blasted by a shower of cosmic rays. Once back on Earth they discovered that they have incredible powers and they got to be known as the Fantastic Four.

A threat from the days of World War II has resurfaced: HYDRA, a terrorist organization aiming for world domination. Originally founded by the Nazi scientist Baron Zemo and the Red Skull as a "special science division" of the Third Reich, they are now lead by Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, using highly advanced weapons and robotics technology in their war against the free world.

The US military secretly attempted to recreate "Operation: Rebirth", a super-soldier project from World War II that turned young Steven Rogers into the legendary Captain America, but something went seriously wrong: During a lab accident the scientist Bruce Banner was exposed to gamma radiation, from then on turning into the monstrous, incredibly strong, green-skinned "Hulk" whenever his blood pressure becomes too high.

In New York City, a costumed crime fighter of unknown origin with spider-like abilities showed up, becoming known as the Amazing Spider-Man.

With the year 2009 about to end, a mighty menace, working in the shadows for centuries, is almost ready to strike. But also a new hero will rise, a hero connected to the ancient gods of Asgard, who left the Earth long ago...

* * *

><p><strong>#1<strong>

**THUNDERSTRUCK – Part I**

**Thursday, 3rd of December 2009, 5.45am in the small German town Bockstedt.**

Thorben's alarm clock started to ring in a high, bothersome tone.

"Oh man, don't tell me it's already time to get up. Nights are way too short." he said while slowly coming to his senses and opening his eyes.

He felt for the alarm-clock to stop the annoying sound that pulled him out from a nice sleep. After he made it stop ringing, Thorben stood in bed for a while and then at last got out with his feet, just to sit on his bed for a few before finally getting up. Still being half-asleep he walked out of his room and headed for the bathroom.

Arriving in the bathroom he got in front of the basin to freshen himself up with some cold water.

"_Early morning has never been my time, but I feel that this new job I have is worth it. I like what I am doing there and it's also quite challenging at times. But the best thing is it really feels that I am needed there."_

He then got ready to take a shower. Thorben isn't really a body-builder, actually his physique is rather around average, well, even below average. He hasn't got a strong-looking build in any way.

After the shower he went back to his room, put his glasses on and then turned on the TV to watch the news and see what's going on in the world.

"... Last night Iron Man took down Anton Vanko, better known as the armored super-villain Crimson Dynamo, after a spectacular fight in Los Angeles. We're now going to show you a recorded interview that Tony Stark gave to a local reporter, right after the fight:"

The news magazine switched to the interview with Tony Stark aka Iron Man.

"Mr. Stark, I would like you to ask a few questions."

"Yeah, go for it. Right now there aren't any other bad guys I have to defeat."

"Well then, Anton Vanko was wearing an armor similar to yours. Has he stolen your designs?"

"The answer is yes and no. The Crimson Dynamo armor was inspired by and based on parts of my technology, but I wouldn't call it a copy of the Iron Man armor."

"But Vanko was quite a challenge for you. It took you several tries until you finally managed it to defeat him."

"Alright, maybe Vanko's attempt to create a copy of my armor was one of the more successful failures then. But in the end it was still a failure. I would like to talk a bit longer with you, but I'm already late for a meeting. Bye.", Iron Man then flies away.

The news magazine switched back from the interview to the studio.

"The question is now: How long will Iron Man still be able to protect us, with all these people trying to copy his technology? Probably, after the latest events, the pressure on Tony Stark to hand his suit over to the authorities will become stronger again..."

Thorben turned the TV off.

"No matter what they say, well done again Tony. And I know you won't stop to protect us.", Thorben comments on the news report.

"Oh damn! I need to get ready to leave for work." 

**7.50 am, Headquarters of the Life-aid Grünheim-Ridderstadt Corporation**

After a drive which took almost one hour, Thorben reached the place he works at, the headquarters of the Life-aid Grünheim-Ridderstadt, located in the city of Grünheim in Northern Germany.

The Life-aid Grünheim-Ridderstadt is a private company which cares for disabled people. It owns workshops, residential buildings and daycare facilities for disabled children, as well as cribs for non-disabled children.

Thorben got out of his car and lighted a cigarette. He then headed for the administrative complex of the building and entered after he finished his smoke.

"Morning Sven, everything still under control?", Thorben greeted his co-worker and trainer Sven Richard, who he shares his office with.

"Morning Thorben, and yes, everything's still well."

It is Sven's and Thorben's job to administrate all the IT systems of the company, like computers and telephones, and make sure that they keep working. Thorben is still a trainee at the company, but he already is quite important at the company, because Sven alone couldn't take care of everything anymore.

Sometime after Thorben started to set up a new computer, their phone started to ring.

"Do you have time to answer the phone Thorben? It's Bernd.", Sven asked him.

"Yes, sure, I have time.", Thorben said and then answered the phone.

"Morning Bernd."

"Morning. I have a problem with my color printer; it's not printing anything anymore."

"Is it the only printer which isn't working?"

"Yes, I think so, but I haven't tested the others yet."

"Ok, I will come down in a few minutes and check it. See you then."

"See you."

He then went down into the letter-shop, Bernd's group, where the employees prepare mailings and such.

"Hello everyone.", Thorben said while entering the group. "Then let me see why the printer doesn't want to print."

Thorben went on Bernd's computer to print out a test page, but nothing came out of it. He then tried to send a ping to the printer to see if the connection with it works, but the printer didn't respond.

"The connection with it isn't working for some reason, I will take a look at the printer directly now.", Thorben said to Bernd and then went over to the printer. He took a look at the back of it and soon found the reason for the problem...

"Bernd, try to print something now!", he shouted over to Bernd.

This time a sheet of paper came out of the printer.

"And what was the problem?", Bernd asked Thorben.

"The network cable, it was pulled out of the printer."

"Oh man, such a simple reason. Anyways, thanks for solving it."

"No problem, that's what I'm here for. See you later."

After solving this minor "printer problem" he walked out of the building for a cigarette break. While he stood outside Bjoern, another workshop group leader, walked by.

"Hey Thorben, you should smoke less and eat more instead, if you want to get tall and strong.", Bjoern said to him.

"I'm working on it Bjoern. Getting tall and strong is one of my New Year's resolutions.", Thorben replied, knowing that it was just fun.

Thorben went back inside the building and saw Christian and Marco, two young employees, argueing with each other. The argument soon got more serious as they started to push each other. Thorben reacted and walked towards them.

"Hey guys! What's wrong here?"

Neither of them paid attention to him and suddenly Christian, the obviously tougher one of the two, punched Marco in the face.

"Stop it guys!", Thorben said while moving closer to them.

"_I need to do something..."_, he thought.

Thorben stepped between them and tried to separate them. In that moment Christian punched again and accidentally hit Thorben's nose.

"Ouch!", Thorben shouted, his nose started to bleed.

The fight came to an end, with both of the adversaries shocked.

"I'm sorry, I... I... didn't mean to hit you.", Christian apologized to Thorben.

"I will survive, but I hope you learned something from it. Who is your group leader?", Thorben asked them while putting a handkerchief below his nose.

"Our group leader is Angela. ...are you mad at me now?"

"No, I'm not, don't worry about that. Let us go back to your group now."

Together with the two, Thorben went to Angela's office.

"Hello Angela, I have to talk to you about something."

"Hi Thorben, what happened to you? Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"No, I will be fine, thank you. Christian and Marco here got into a fist fight on the floor, I saw it and went in to stop the fight. Then I got hit by Christian, but it was not his intention, it only happened because I got in the way."

"Still, it shouldn't have happened. Thank you for ending the fight and getting them back here. I will have a word with them now. And you are really alright?"

"Yes, I am, don't worry."

"Well Thorben, thanks again. Could you please inform Anna about the fight as well?"

"Yes, I will do it right now, and you're welcome."

"Seriously, I owe you one."

"Nah, it's not necessary. ...but taking me for a ride in your Mini would be nice."

"We will see about that. But I warn you, I usually speed."

"That shouldn't be that much of a problem, if you make me sick, you simply owe me one again."

"Well, that's a good deal."

"I'm going to inform Anna now. Bye Angela."

"Bye, take care."

Thorben knocked on the door to Anna Rilke's office, a member of the Life-aid's social service. "Yes, come in.", Anna said.

Thorben opened the door and went in.

"Hi Anna"

She looked at him with quite a worried look. "Hello Thorben... what happened?"

"There has just been a fight between Christian and Marco and I went in to stop them. Then Christian accidentally hit me, but I'm alright. I brought them back to their group, so Angela is already informed."

"That was quite courageous of you. Christian is quite strong and unfortunately often isn't able to control his strength.", Anna said, impressed by Thorben's courage.

"Thank you, others would maybe call it rather stupid what I did. Anyways, I saw that Marco needed help and that either one of them could have been hurt, so I thought the right thing was to try to stop the fight."

"It was the right thing. But next time you should rather look for any group leader instead of going in yourself."

"It seemed to me if I had done that, then it would have already been too late to prevent anything."

"You got a point there. Anyways, it was really courageous and thanks for telling me about it. I now have to see how to prevent any more fights between them today."

"It was no problem at all. I got to go back to work now. See you later Anna."

"See you Thorben."

Thorben left and then went back to his office.

"And, did you solve Bernd's problem ...wait, was your nose bleeding?", Sven said to Thorben as he got back into the office.

"Yes, but it already stopped, everything is fine."

"What happened?"

"There was a fight and I went in to stop it. I got hit by accident."

"That could have gone much worse, you know."

"Yeah, I know. But I thought it was the right thing to do."

"In some way, it was. But it was still a bit dangerous."

"Right, and it maybe doesn't always look like it, but I know what I'm doing, at least sometimes."

"Haha, well said. Oh, and Bernd called when you were away. He has some printer problems ...again."

"Now that's something new.", Thorben said in a sarcastic tone. "I will take care of it ...again." 

**Friday, 4th of December 9.35 am, at the vocational school in Glinn**

"_Each Friday I am at school. In Germany it is usual for an apprenticeship that the trainees regularly go to a vocational school. There they gain all the theoretical knowledge that they need for the job they're learning."_

During the first break, Thorben stood outside with his classmates Maik and Alex. In that moment she walked by, Sabrina, with long brown hair and probably the prettiest girl at school, at least in Thorben's opinion, as well as his current crush.

He couldn't really get his eyes away from her, while she didn't even notice him, as always.

"Thorben, are you there?", Maik asked him.

"...Yeah, I am. Sorry. What did you say?"

"We need to get back to class."

"The break is already over? Well then, let's go."

The three went back towards the entrance of the school.

"You know Thorben, you should really talk to her. I've noticed how you look at her.", Maik said.

"Well, yeah... but I have no idea what to say. And I doubt she would be interested in talking to me at all."

"Oh please, just improvise and give it a try. I mean, what do you have to lose?"

"You're probably right.", "Thorben responded, getting contemplative.

During the next lesson, Thorben started to think about his crush:

"_This girl seems to be so amazing, I should really go over and talk to her soon. But then again, what am I going to talk with her about and would a girl like her even be interested in talking with me? At the other side Maik is right, what do I have to lose?"_

"Thorben, do you know the answer?", his teacher Mr. Moritz asked him.

"What? Umm, sorry Frank, I've just been somewhere else... what was the question again?", Thorben asked in return.

"It's alright, good to have you back here now... Well, for anyone who wasn't here during the last few minutes, I'll repeat the question. Can anybody tell me how to calculate the electric voltage?"

Maik raiseed the hand. "Yes, Maik.", Mr. Moritz invoiced him.

"It's the electric current multiplied by the electrical resistance"

"That's correct Maik."

Soon afterward, Thorben was already "away" again... 

**Later that day, in the late afternoon**

Back at home after school, Thorben's cell phone started to ring. He looked at the display and saw it was Mario, one of his best friends.

"Hi Mario, what's up?"

"Hey Thorben, haven't heard from you in a while. Would you like to come partying with Chris and me tonight?"

"Umm, I don't really feel like it. Besides, there is a new documentary about Captain America on TV this evening."

"Come on, I'm sure they will repeat it sometime again. Also, I doubt they will give any information about him that you don't know already."

"Well, probably not. Ok, I will come with you."

"Awesome, good choice, it is about time you come out again. We will fetch you up at 9.45 pm then, ok?"

"Yeah, see you then."

"_Maybe it really can't hurt to go out more often again. Since I started my new job, I rarely ever go out. I will just go and see what this night will bring forth."_, Thorben thought, being optimistic and starting to look forward to the party tonight. 

**Friday night, at the discotheque Crossroads in Bexdorf**

Together with his friends Mario and Chris, Thorben arrived at the club Crossroads in Bexdorf, a village like 15 miles from the place he lives.

As soon as they entered the club they headed for the bar. On the way, several people came across them who greeted Mario and Chris. However, all of them were pretty much strangers to Thorben or he only got to knew them between door and angle. At last they reached the bar and ordered some drinks.

After spending some time there and with not really enjoying the party he started to think: _"I should have stayed at home and watched the documentary... hmm, but maybe Sabrina is here somewhere."_

"Guys, I will go look around a bit around and see if I'll find some more familiar faces here, see you later.", he said to his friends.

"Ok, later." they replied as Thorben walked away.

After walking through the whole club for a while without seeing Sabrina or anyone else he was crazy about talking to, Thorben decided to go to the bar ahead of him and get a drink. However, the bar was quite crowded, so he looked for a free spot to get through.

Suddenly someone tapped on Thorben's left shoulder from behind. He turned around to see who it was, Thorben saw two not very nice-looking guys he has never meet before.

One of them started to talk to him: "Hey, do you know that you look quite shitty?"

Thorben turned around to focus on the bar again, without replying to them. Actually his callousness was only fake, in fact he was quite mad at them for insulting him for no reason.

"_Calm down, these guys are just looking for trouble and I wouldn't stand a chance against them"_ he thinks, but then they tapped on his shoulder once more.

"I'm talking to you!"

Thorben's rage increased... "Well, I've noticed. And what do you expect I'm going to do now? Insult you in return? Punch you in the face? Cry?" Thorben said to them in a rather sarcastic tone.

"You think you're very funny, right?", the guy replied, starting to sound rather angry.

"Better looking shitty and being funny than looking ugly and being dumb.", Thorben said to the guy.

As soon as he finished his sentence, the guy grabbed him with both hands. "Are you insulting me?", he shouted right before he pushed Thorben away, making him fall to the ground.

"_I would like to beat these bastards up now, but then again I'm not that drunk to think I would actually stand a chance against them. Also, I don't want to let them get away with it, they can't treat me like that..."_

He got back on his feet, gave the guys an angry look and left the place.

Chris spotted Thorben how he held his elbow, which got injured a little when he fell to the ground.

"Thorben, what's wrong?", Chris said.

"Some bastards that I've never seen before insulted me out of a sudden and when I said something in return one of them pushed me down."

"Let us look for Mario now and then show us these shitheads."

Together with Chris and Mario, Thorben went back to the bar where the people who insulted him were still hanging around.

"There are those idiots.", Thorben said to his friends, pointing on the troublemakers. Mario and Chris were about to go at them, but Thorben stopped them. "Wait guys, stay here. I will go there again alone and see if they still want trouble."

Thorben headed over to the bar again, without paying attention to the troublemakers. Then the one who insulted him earlier grabbed him on his shirt.

"Didn't you understand me? You're not wanted at this bar!"

"Ha, I don't think so. Who are you to decide if I can be at this bar or not?"

"You'll soon regret that you came here again!"

"Do you really think I am that stupid to come close to you again? I mean without ...backup!"

Right in this moment Mario punched the guy against the head from the side, making him loose his grip on Thorben.

"Guys, get them!", the troublemaker said after coming back to his senses. Himself and four of his friends went at Mario, Chris and Thorben.

Now everything happens quite fast, and a fist fight against them started. Thorben got hit several times, but didn't really pay attention to it, adrenalin rushing through his body. He gave his best to fight back and dealt out several punches to the troublemakers as well.

More and more people around them got into the fight, with the intention to break it up and keep the two sides away from each other. Thorben got a bit outside of the fight, with no one focusing on him anymore. He saw how the one, who insulted him and started all of this, punched Mario down to the ground. As he sat down on Mario and kept punching him in the face, Thorben ran towards him, giving him a strong kick into the side, making him fall to the ground.

Thorben helped Mario to get back on his feet.

"Are you alright?", Thorben asked him.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks to you, I guess."

"Good, you're welcome. But where's Chris?"

"Here I am", Chris responded, blood coming out of the scratch on his cheek.

"Let's leave now.", Thorben said, then they left the scene.

They sat down on a table in front of the toilets after they got some paper to stop their injuries from bleeding.

"I really should have stayed at home.", Thorben said.

"None of us could have known that this would happen. And we got out of it quite well.", Mario commented on the situation.

"That's right, it was us three against five. We could had been injured seriously.", Chris said in return.

"Guys... I really thank you for helping me against these idiots.", Thorben said.

"Thorben, it's no problem at all. And please don't let anything of it get to your heart. They wanted trouble in the first place, that's why they insulted you.", Mario responded.

"Yeah... I know that. ...Do we want to go home now?"

"Let's go, I got enough of this place now.", Chris answered.

"Yes, let's leave this place.", Mario agreed as well. 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
